The time has come
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Serena has trouble admitting her true feelings to Ash. Will she be able to tell him what's in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Serena has always had feelings for Ash but has always had trouble admitting them to him. Will she finally find the courage?**

Our heroes are in Anistar City celebrating two wins, Ash's win against the Anistar Gym Leader, Olympia, and Serena's Pokémon Performance win, which has earned her another Princess Key.

"Just one more Princess Key and I can finally enter the Master Class!" Serena exclaims.

"I know how you feel; one more badge, and I get to enter the Kalos League!" Ash exclaims.

"I know you can do it. You're a very great battler, and you always give 110%." Serena complements.

"So do you and you always come up with amazing performances for the Free Performance." Ash complements.

Serena blushes heavily and stutters, "Th-thanks Ash, th-that means a lot coming from you."

It was a lovely moonlit night and lots of Volbeat and Illumise were out dancing across the sky. Serena wanted so badly to just passionately kiss Ash hoping that he'd get caught up in the moment and forget about everything but her, although she knew that would probably freak him out.

"What am I going to do? I want to admit my feelings for Ash, but whenever I try, my heart and my mind start racing, and I always lose my nerve. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" Serena thought to herself in a panic.

"Serena, is everything alright?" Ash questioned.

Serena snapped out of her confusion, "Oh, yeah, everything's fine," she lied. She knew in her head and her heart that nothing was fine.

"Alright then," Ash stated, not realizing she wasn't telling the truth. He then yawned and commented, "It's getting late, so I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Serena had a sad look on her face as she stated, "Yeah, I'm going to bed, too. Good night."

Ash was about to say something when Serena got up and began walking away with her head held down. Serena kept turning around to see if Ash was still in sight, and when he wasn't she dropped down onto the ground and began crying. She had felt this pain before after losing her first Pokémon Performance.

Near the spot where Ash and his friends set up camp Bonnie and Serena's Pokémon, Pancham, Braixen, and Eevee were looking for her. Just then they noticed her lying on the ground crying and ran over to her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Bonnie questioned with worry.

"I failed yet again. I tried really hard this time, but I failed." Serena said.

"You failed at what?" Bonnie questioned.

"I failed at admitting my feelings for Ash. I tried as hard as I could, but I just couldn't do it. I don't understand why I can't tell Ash how much I love him." Serena responded.

Bonnie, Pancham, Braixen, and Eevee all hugged Serena attempting to cheer her up.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to tell Ash how you feel one of these days." Bonnie commented.

Serena stopped crying and said, "Thanks, Bonnie. I hope you're right."

Serena returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs and headed back to the tent with Bonnie. The two went to bed as Serena thought back on the moments she shared with Ash that evening. She was determined to tell him how she felt the next time she had the chance.

 **This attempt for Serena to admit her feelings to Ash didn't go so well, but now she's determined to tell him how she feels.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie wins a pair of cruise tickets and decides to give them to Ash and Serena. What Ash and Serena don't realize at first is the cruise is a romantic cruise. Will the cruise be the chance Serena was waiting for?**

Clemont and Bonnie were out shopping in order to get the food needed for the next week's meals when all of a sudden Bonnie sees a game. At first she's not interested, but then she finds out the prize is two tickets on a luxury romance cruise.

"That would be the perfect opportunity for Serena to admit her feelings for Ash," she thought to herself. She called out to her brother and told him, "The first prize for winning this game is two cruise tickets, and I was thinking I would win and then give the tickets to Ash and Serena."

"That's very kind of you, Bonnie. Go ahead and give it your best shot." Clemont replies.

 **Back at the Pokémon Center**

Clemont and Bonnie arrive to see Serena pacing around the room. Clemont just looks on in confusion while Bonnie goes over to Serena.

"I won these tickets while playing a game at the store. It's for a cruise, and I thought it would be great for you and Ash." Bonnie mentioned.

"Oh wow, thanks so much, Bonnie. Maybe being alone on a cruise with Ash will help me to finally tell him how I feel." Serena replies.

"That's the whole idea. After all, it is a romance cruise." Bonnie thinks to herself.

Just then Ash joins his friends in the lobby and Serena goes over to him holding the tickets. Bonnie watches from afar smiling. Just then Serena looks to Bonnie with a worried expression on her face, and Bonnie responds by giving her a thumbs up and a smile that means "You got this."

Serena takes a deep breath and goes over to Ash and says, "Bonnie won two tickets for a cruise and gave them to me. I think it would be a lot of fun if we go together."

Ash responds, "Wow that does sound like a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to it."

Serena smiled as she handed Ash his ticket and then went up to Bonnie and high fived her.

Clemont watched and thought to himself, "Serena seems really excited," just then he got a good look at Serena's ticket and realized what it was for. He then looked over at Bonnie and noticed the look on her face. "What in the world is she up to?" he thought to himself.

Just then Bonnie led her brother away from Ash and Serena and when it was safe she asked, "You saw the tickets, didn't you?"

Clemont nodded and questioned, "What are you up to, Bonnie?"

Bonnie explained to her brother, "Serena has a massive crush on Ash, and in fact she may even be in love with him. She's been having trouble when it comes to admitting her feelings, but going on this cruise with him will hopefully help her be able to admit her feelings."

Clemont had a shocked expression on his face when he heard this as he commented, "Wow, I had no idea Serena liked Ash as more than a friend."

Bonnie asked, "Haven't you noticed the way she gets nervous and blushes whenever Ash compliments her?"

Clemont shook his head and responded, "No, I've never noticed before."

Back in the room where Ash and his friends are staying Ash and Serena bring out their Pokémon to show them the tickets. Immediately afterwards Braixen and Frogadier embrace each other and Frogadier strokes Braixen lovingly.

"Aw, how sweet, the two of you make such a cute couple." Serena compliments.

"It was kind of surprising to me when I found out that Braixen has a crush on Frogadier." Ash mentions.

"Yeah; it was surprising to me as well, but then again I have seen her blush sometimes when Frogadier looks at her or talks to her." Serena stated.

Ash and Serena began packing for the cruise which was scheduled to take off the following week and last for three months.

 **Bonnie's plan is set in motion. What kind of events will take place during the cruise?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I honestly forgot about my stories until just recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter. In this chapter the cruise will begin and it confuses both Ash and Serena, but they later on find out what the cruise is, and things get a little awkward.**

Outside of the Pokémon Center in Anistar City a boat is docked at the port with a Luvdisc and Alomamola pattern on the side.

"That must be the cruise ship!" Ash exclaims.

"It looks very beautiful, and the Luvdisc and Alomamola pattern looks so adorable." Serena comments.

Ash and Serena get on the ship and say goodbye to Clemont and Bonnie who wave farewell as the ship leaves the port. Once Ash and Serena board the ship they are greeted by a bellhop who has a Klefki and a Malamar with him. The Malamar uses Physic to carry Ash and Serena's suitcases for them.

The bellhop leads Ash and Serena to their room and as Klefki unlocks the door he explains, "The members of the cruise have help from our Pokémon in order so our guests can relax and enjoy the cruise. If you need anything let us know and the crew along with their Pokémon can help with whatever you need."

"Wow that's really awesome." Ash responds.

With a big smile Serena and Ash both thank man and his Pokémon for their help.

"It's no trouble at all. We don't want our guests to have to work so hard when they've all come here to have time for just the two of them." The bellhop explains before leaving.

Ash and Serena look at each other in confusion before Ash asks, "What do you think he meant by that?"

Serena shrugs and responds, "Your guess would be just as good as mine since I have no clue either."

The two of them just ignore the situation and get settled into the room. When they enter they notice the beds have heart shaped pillows and the curtains for the windows have red, pink, and purple hearts.

"Well this room certainly is interesting." Ash remarks as he looks around at all the hearts.

"Yeah, it's almost like a honeymoon suite." Serena replies.

Both of them finish getting their things situated and then bring out their Pokémon to all take a look around the ship. Immediately after being brought out Braixen and Frogadier begin holding hands as Braixen cuddles her head on Frogadier's shoulder. They continue to walk until they see a battlefield.

"Awesome they even have a battlefield!" Ash exclaims.

Serena looks around the battlefield and notices the type of battle that's going on. It's a double battle with a male and female trainer on each side. One duo has a male and female Pyroar while the other duo has a male and female Dodrio.

"It seems like a double battle for each team." Serena remarks.

They both return their Pokémon and head inside to watch the battle. They both instantly realize the strong connections the pair of trainers has not only with their Pokémon but with each other.

The trainers with the Pyroar call out their instructions together, "Pyroar, use Flamethrower!"

The two Pyrorar use Flamethrower which combine with one another to form a heart. The female Dodrio jumps in to protect the male getting knocked out in the process. The male looks over in concern only to be knocked out as well by another heart shaped Flamethrower.

"Both Dodrio are unable to battle. That means the victory of this battle goes to Quinn and Travis!" The referee announces.

Quinn and Travis kiss each other and congratulate each other as do their Pyroar.

"Now I see why those trainers and their Pokémon had such a strong connection." Serena remarks.

"Maybe we should participate. We have Pokémon that have a connection like the one we just saw." Ash suggests.

Serena nods and stands up along with Ash and goes down to the battlefield. Two trainers named Nate and Helen come down to the battlefield hand in hand as they bring out their Pokémon, a male and female Donphan. The Donphan come out of their Pokéballs and form their trunks into a heart. Ash brings out Frogadier and Serena brings out Braixen who rushes over to Frogadier and kisses him.

Both trainers command their Pokémon at the same time. "Donphan, use Rollout on Braixen!"

Both Donphan curl into balls and start rolling towards Braixen who runs behind Frogadier. Frogadier looks at Braixen lovingly and she knows he's saying, "As if I'd let them hurt you. I'll protect you, honey." He then uses Water Pulse on both the Donphan who get knocked back and are struggling to stand.

"Way to go, Frogadier!" Ash cheers.

"Braixen, I know we have a disadvantage, but there's nothing to fear because Ash and Frogadier have got our backs!" Serena reassures her Pokémon.

"Now Frogadier use Aerial Ace on the female!" Ash commands.

"Braixen give the male your strongest Flamethrower!" Serena instructs.

Frogadier and Braixen both attack with all their might and quickly knock out both Donphan. The two kiss and embrace, lovingly nudging their cheeks together.

"That was amazing, you two!" Ash cheers.

"Love is an incredible force to be reckoned with!" Serena remarks.

After the battle Ash and Serena are continuing touring the ship when Nate and Helen come up to them.

"That was an amazing battle, and it is obvious how much Braixen and Frogadier love and care for each other." Nate remarks.

Ash responds, "Yeah the two of them love each other with all their hearts and they'd do anything for each other."

Helen smiles and says, "Pokémon take after their trainers and since these two have such a strong connection, you and this young lady here must have the same connection. Young love is such a wonderful thing."

Serena is silent as she blushes intensely.

Ash shakes his head and responds, "We're actually just friends, Serena and I."

Nate looks at Helen and they both question, "Then why are you on this romance cruise?"

Serena blushes even more as she shouts, "THIS IS A ROMANCE CRUISE!?"

Helen nods and explains, "Yes this cruise is for couples to spend quality time alone together."

Ash scratches his head in confusion as he says, "Well that's strange."

Serena panics and runs off as she says to Ash, "I'm going to call Bonnie."

Ash watches Serena run off baffled as to what just happened.

Back in Serena and Ash's room Serena calls the Anistar City Pokémon Center and requests to talk to Bonnie.

"Hey Serena, are you and Ash enjoying the cruise?" Bonnie asks.

"Bonnie, this is a romance cruise!" Serena exclaims.

Bonnie has a massive smile on her face as she says, "I know that, it's perfect."

Serena whispers under her breath not wanting Ash to hear the conversation.

"What's so perfect about it? Ash and I aren't even a couple." Serena states.

Bonnie explains, "Being on a romance cruise with Ash is the perfect opportunity for you. You get him alone in a room or on the deck of the boat at the correct moment, and then confess your love."

Still whispering Serena exclaims, "That's easier said than done because I'm always so nervous when I want to tell Ash how I feel and I chicken out!"

Bonnie tells Serena, "Just speak from the heart. Don't let your head get in the way. Just stay calm and let your feelings be heard."

Serena smiles and responds, "Thanks so much, Bonnie. I'm going to do it."

Once Serena hangs up and leaves the room Ash is in the lobby waiting for her. He gets up and walks away as she follows after.

"Sorry I took so long." Serena says.

"Why would Bonnie give us tickets for a romantic cruise?" Ash questions.

"Yeah it's pretty strange. I did question her about it but she said she didn't realize this was a romance cruise." Serena lies to Ash.

"Well we should still try to make the best of things since we're going to be on this cruise for the next three months." Ash comments.

Serena blushes and holds the ribbon Ash gave her and responds, "Yeah we really should."

 **The cruise begins and now Ash and Serena know the truth about it. What will happen now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter Serena sets up a private picnic for her and Ash. Serena plans to confess her feelings during this picnic, but has trouble at first; however she does eventually let her love for Ash be known. What will Ash's reaction be?**

The very next day Serena is pacing around the room trying to think of the perfect way to confess her love to Ash, but can't seem to think of the perfect plan.

"It has to be perfect otherwise it's not going to work out!" Serena thinks to herself in a panic.

She continues pacing around the room just as Braixen and Frogadier walk in. They look at her in confusion and wonder what's wrong. Braixen sits down with her trainer and asks what's on her mind.

Serena motions to Frogadier to close the door and walk over to her which he does. Once they are by her Serena whispers to them, "I'm in love with Ash but I can't seem to be able to tell him how I feel."

Braixen and Frogadier are stunned when they hear this and they try to help Serena think of a plan but can't come up with any ideas.

Just then Ash comes back in the room and asks, "What's up?"

Serena immediately blushes and jumps up from the bed and shouts, "NOTHING'S GOING ON!"

Ash just stares at her and responds, "Uh, alright," he then informs Serena, "I found a clothing store on board and the clothes are really awesome, and I was thinking we could check it out."

Serena blushes even more as she nods and states, "Th-that would be pretty awesome. L-let's go."

The whole way there Serena is pondering what to do in order to make her confession perfect.

 **In the clothing store**

Ash and Serena both look at the clothes in the store and Serena thinks about buying an outfit to fit her plan.

Serena thinks to herself, "I need something cute that's great for a picnic because that's my plan. I'll have a private picnic, just Ash and I, and when the right moment comes I'll tell him how I feel."

She buys a dress with Poliwag pattern on it and some flip-flops with a Poliwag face on them and smiles as she remembers how she first met Ash.

Meanwhile Ash looks around for a nice tuxedo and at first he finds one that has a Ludicolo pattern on it complete with a sombrero but decides not to buy it because it looks weird.

Serena comes over to Ash and asks, "So did you find something you like?"

Ash shakes his head as he sighs and responds, "No not yet. All I found was this Ludicolo tuxedo and sombrero, but this looks too silly."

Serena smiles and comments, "Maybe I could help you find something."

Ash smiles back and replies, "That would be nice; thanks a lot, Serena."

Ash and Serena look around the store and find a tuxedo that resembles a shiny Noctowl.

Ash comments, "This is pretty awesome looking and I actually have a shiny Noctwl."

Serena nods and responds, "It looks really classy and it represents something special to you, just like my outfit represents something special to me."

Ash questions, "What is your outfit and what special representation does it have?"

Serena shakes her head and answers, "You'll find out later on," she then informs him, "I've set up a private picnic for just the two of us."

Ash smiles and responds, "That sounds like lots of fun!"

 **Later on that day**

Ash and Serena are out on the deck together alone enjoying their picnic together. They are eating a fruit salad made with Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Sitrus Berries, and just a hint of Spelon Berries.

"This is a really amazing fruit salad." Serena comments.

"The Spelon Berries add a nice spicy flavor that is calmed down by the sweetness of the other Berries." Ash states.

Serena takes a deep breath and questions, "Hey Ash why did you help me way back then at summer camp?"

Ash looks at her and responds, "Well I wouldn't just ignore someone who's in trouble."

Serena blushes and asks sheepishly, "When you helped me up and we hugged, did you feel anything?"

Ash looks confused and questions, "What do you mean by that?"

Serena blushes and responds, "I-it's nothing, just forget about it."

Ash shrugs and says, "Okay."

Serena sighs and shakes her head as she replies, "No, Ash, that question wasn't for nothing!"

Ash looks concerned and questions, "Serena, is everything alright?"

Serena shakes her head, takes Ash's hands, looks deep into his eyes and confesses, "Ash there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I always got nervous and couldn't find the right way to tell you."

Ash's look shifts from concerned to confused as he responds, "You can tell me anything. You're one of my best friends."

Serena blushes as she confesses, "I've always thought of you as more than friend every day since I first met you back at camp."

Ash looks even more confused as he asks, "What are you trying to say, Serena?"

Serena didn't want to hold it in any longer and shouts, "I LOVE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash looks shocked as well as confused as he responds, "You… love me?"

Serena nods and squeezes Ash's hands tighter as she pulls them towards her heart and replies, "You were so sweet the way you helped me out and I was really smitten by that kindness. It might've just seemed like a crush to some or just a confused child thinking what she felt is love, but to me, I always knew in my heart what I felt was love."

Ash looks even more shocked as he comments, "This comes as a huge surprise to me."

Serena takes a deep breath and states, "I just couldn't keep my feelings bottled up any longer."

Ash smiles and strokes Serena's hair as he says, "I admire the way you let your feelings be heard."

Serena begins to cry happily as she hugs Ash. As the two stop hugging they stare into each other's eyes and Serena kisses Ash.

As they pull away from the kiss they both blush and say, "Wow!"

They finish the picnic and hold hands as they walk back to the room.

 **SERENA FINALLY DID IT! What awaits the future for her and Ash?**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter Serena and Ash see that there's an upcoming dance for everyone. They both really want to go, but Ash is somewhat concerned because he doesn't know how to dance. Serena offers to teach him everything he needs to know in order for the dance.**

It's been two weeks since Serena confessed her love for Ash and the two are now a very happy couple. One morning after they finish breakfast they explore the ship and see a poster that gives details to an upcoming dance.

"Going to a dance together sounds like so much fun!" Serena exclaims.

Ash responds, "I'm not the greatest dancer in the world, in fact I'm probably one of the worst."

Serena takes Ash's hand and says, "That's okay, it says here that dance isn't for another seven weeks. I can teach you all that you need to know."

Ash smiles and embraces Serena as he replies, "You're the best, sweetie. That's so incredible of you to want to teach me about dancing. You're the best dancer I know so I'm sure I'll learn a lot."

Serena kisses Ash after hearing those words from him and the two head back to their room hand in hand. Once they get back to the room they bring out Frogadier and Braixen and tell them about the dance. Both Pokémon are very excited, but just like Ash, Frogadier is a bit worried because he doesn't really have much experience dancing.

Serena turns on some music and explains, "The guy always leads during the dance, meaning he takes the first step," she grabs Ash's left hand with her left and wraps her right arm around his waist. Braixen does the same with Frogadier and then Serena says to Ash, "Now take just one step forward with your right foot."

Ash looks down at his foot and then takes a step forward and asks, "You mean like this?"

Serena lifts up Ash's head and tells him, "Yes that's exactly what I mean, but you're not supposed to look down at your feet. Just look into my eyes."

Ash nods and continues dancing while looking directly at Serena. After a few minutes he pulls her closer to him.

He gazes lovingly into her eyes and says, "It's like we're the only ones around. I know Frogadier and Braixen are here with us, but it feels like we're all alone."

Serena nods and responds, "That's exactly what it's supposed to feel like. You just focus on dancing with me and pretty soon that's all you're able to focus on."

Serena pulls herself in closer as she rests her head on Ash's shoulder and gazes up into his eyes. Ash kisses her on the forehead and the two continue dancing.

 **Serena and Ash plan on going to a dance so Serena gives Ash dancing lessons. Will they be ready when the dance comes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter Ash runs into some trainers and Pokémon that he met way back during his time in the Orange Islands.**

Two weeks have passed since Ash and Serena learned about the upcoming dance on the ship and Ash has been getting much better since Serena began teaching him how to dance. The two are walking around the ship together to go to where the dance will be held in order to practice there so they can have more space. As they walk towards the ballroom where the dance will be held, Ash sees a Nidorina wearing an orange scarf snuggling with a Nidorino that is wearing a blue scarf. He immediately recognizes them and runs over to them excitedly.

He asks the two Pokémon, "Hey, Tony, Maria, remember me?"

Tony and Maria nod and high five Ash while smiling as they remember how Ash and his friends helped them out long ago.

Serena walks over to Ash and asks, "You know these two?"

Ash nods and explains, "Their names are Tony and Maria. I met them and their trainers way back when I traveled through the Orange Islands with my friends Misty and Tracey."

Serena responds, "That's awesome that you recognize them after all that time."

Ash turns to Tony and Maria and asks them, "Where are Ralph and Emily?"

Just then Ralph and Emily come around the corner and noticed Ash chatting with Tony and Maria.

They walk over to him and shook his hand as they said, "Long time no see, Ash. You seem to be doing great."

Ash laughs as he responds, "I'm doing just absolutely wonderful," Serena walks up beside Ash as he swings his arm around her shoulder and introduces her to Ralph and Emily, "This is my girlfriend, Serena. We found out about this cruise when our friend Bonnie gave us a pair of tickets, although we weren't a couple at that moment, and we also didn't realize this was a romance cruise at first."

Serena says, "It's great to meet you. You both have really adorable Pokémon."

Ralph and Emily pick up their Pokémon and thank Serena for the compliment.

Ash then asks, "So what are you two doing in the Kalos region?"

Emily explains, "We're traveling the world together along with our Pokémon."

Ralph adds, "We might just plan on moving here to the Kalos region. It's a very astounding and breathtaking place."

Serena nods and responds, "It is a very wonderful place. I just love living here."

Ash informs Ralph and Emily, "There's going to be a dance on the ship in five weeks. Serena and I both really want to go. I'm a bad dancer, though, but Serena's very sweet and she's been teaching me how to dance."

Emily responds, "Ralph and I did see fliers posted for a dance. We think it'll be a lot of fun so we've been practicing so we can be ready."

Ralph says, "Emily and I can show you guys where the dance is going to be held."

Ash and Serena both agree and begin following Ralph and Emily to the ballroom once they get there they call out Braixen and Frogadier who gaze at the size of the hall in awe.

Emily giggles and comments, "It is pretty huge. Ralph and I couldn't believe our eyes when we first saw this place either."

Just then the DJ walks in the ballroom and sees the four couples.

"You all must be here to practice for the dance." she states.

All four nod as the DJ puts on some music and the couples all begin dancing.

Serena looks up at Ash and compliments him, "You're getting a lot better."

Ash strokes Serena's hair as he compliments, "It's because I have the greatest teacher in the world."

Serena blushes after hearing Ash compliment her and kisses him passionately and then puts her head on his chest as they continue dancing. Braixen and Frogadier dance as they watch their trainers dancing and Braixen rests her head on Frogadier's chest just as Serena did to Ash.

Ralph and Emily dance with each other and as they dance Ralph says to Emily, "After we get done here let's go have some lunch and then go shopping for clothes for the dance."

Emily nods and responds, "Great idea, honey. Let's also buy some cute clothes for Tony and Maria as well."

Tony and Maria nod as the two of them snuggle with each other nuzzling their cheeks.

 **Ash bumped into two friends he hadn't seen since his adventures in the Orange Islands and he introduces them to Serena and they all go to the ballroom together to practice their dancing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter Ash, Serena, Braixen, and Frogadier go shopping to buy clothes for the dance. Ash also buys a necklace for Serena to celebrate their six week anniversary. While on the date Ash tries to give Serena the necklace, however she feels terrible because she forgot to give him a gift. Can he cheer her up?**

 **At the shop**

Serena and Ash are together at the store looking at clothes for the dance. Braixen and Frogadier are there with them; however they are off in a different section than their trainers. Braixen notices a dress that is silver at the top and purple on the bottom and she is absolutely in awe of the dress once she sees it. Frogadier notices a grey tuxedo and decides to get it. They both go to try on their outfits and show them to their trainers. When they find Ash and Serena they show them the outfits they decided on.

Ash says, "I really like those outfits. They look amazing on you two."

Serena nods and says to Braixen, "Silver and purple really look incredible on you!"

Braixen sees something that really gets her attention as something she thinks Serena will like so she points it out to her. Serena walks over to the dress and notices the orange and teal combination.

She stares at the dress in amazement and exclaims, "It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect!"

She gets the dress as well as a matching pair of dress shows and headband with a violet attached and heads to the dressing room to try them on. Ash finds a nice red colored silk tuxedo that he decides to buy. That's not all that he's looking for though.

"I need to find a present for Serena for our anniversary tonight," he thinks to himself. He then sees a heart shaped necklace hanging up with other jewelry and runs over to it. He thinks to himself excitedly, "This is perfect! She's going to love it!"

Ash pays for his items and puts them in a bag right before Serena comes out of the dressing room. He puts the locket at the bottom of the bag so Serena doesn't notice it.

Serena heads over to the counter to pay for her clothes and as she does she asks Ash, "Do you want to see what I bought, or would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

Ash replies, "It's up to you; if you want to show me that's alright, but I don't mind waiting until tomorrow either."

Serena nods and responds, "Alright," she then reaches for the bag Ash is holding and says, "I really want to see what you bought."

Ash pulls the bag away from her as he shakes his head and mentions, "That's a surprise, so you'll just have to be patient, sweetheart."

Serena nods and responds, "Fair enough," she then asks, "You haven't forgotten about tonight, have you?"

Ash shakes his head as he strokes Serena's cheek and says, "Of course not. I'd never forget something so important."

Serena takes a deep breath and responds, "That's great. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes you tend to forget things easily."

Ash laughs nervously and blushes as he says, "Guilty as charged."

 **On the deck**

Ash and Serena are spending the day together planning their anniversary date. Ash sees a cameraman and decides he'll take a picture of him and Serena wearing what they wore the day Serena confessed to him.

He says to Serena, "Let's go back to the room and change into what we wore the day we had the picnic."

Serena nods and replies, "That sounds like a great idea."

 **In the room**

Ash and Serena take turns in the bathroom getting ready for the picture. Once they finish they head back to the deck.

 **On the deck**

Ash and Serena are getting ready to have their picture taken and right before the cameraman snaps the picture Ash kisses Serena passionately as a school of Luvdisc jump out of the water and over their heads. The man finishes the picture and gives it to Ash and Serena.

Ash says, "That looks amazing!"

Serena nods and responds, "The school of Luvdisc gives the picture an amazing touch."

The cameraman informs them, "Luvdisc are Pokémon that can sense love between people and other Pokémon, and it's rumored that if a couple sees a school of Luvdisc, like the one in this picture, they'll be blessed with eternal love and happiness."

Serena smiles at Ash and exclaims, "That means we're going be together forever!"

Ash nods and responds, "Even if we hadn't seen that Luvdisc school I'm sure we'd still be together forever. I love you with all my heart and I know that's how much you love me."

Serena's eyes begin to tear up as she says, "Hearing you say that makes me so happy! I do love you with all my heart, and knowing you feel the same, well, I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

The cameraman smiles as he walks away looking for other couples to take a picture of.

 **Later on that evening**

Ash and Serena get ready to celebrate their six week anniversary. They head to a restaurant on the ship that is praised for its incredible meals and customer service. After they finish their meal Ash puts his gift for Serena on the table and slides it over to her.

Serena blushes and exclaims, "Wow you actually got me a gift!"

Ash nods and responds, "Of course; what kind of guy wouldn't get his girlfriend a gift for their anniversary?"

Serena has a sad look on her face as she responds, "A horrible one," she then begins to cry a little as she exclaims, "Just like a horrible girlfriend, like me, would forget to get something for her boyfriend!"

She then runs out of the restaurant crying refusing to look back at Ash as she thinks to herself, "How could I have been so stupid and not gotten anything for Ash!?"

Ash pays the check for the meal and then grabs the present for Serena and tries to find her. He heads back to their room, but she's not there. He heads out to the deck where she confessed to him, but she's not there. He heads to the ballroom where the dance will be held tomorrow, and at first it doesn't seem like she's there, but then he hears her crying. He can tell she's hiding behind the turntables from the sound of her crying. He heads over to her and tries to look her in the eyes, but she turns her head.

She continues to cry and her voice trembles as she says, "I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash puts his hand on Serena's shoulder and responds, "It's alright, sweetheart. I don't care about not getting a gift. Spending time with you is the only present I need."

Serena turns and faces Ash as she questions, "You really mean that?"

Ash nods and wipes the tears from Serena's face as he responds, "Of course I do. Like I said earlier, I love you with all my heart, and because of that, no matter what we do or where we are, it doesn't matter if gifts are involved or not, I'm happy just getting to be with you."

Serena takes a deep breath and regains her composure as she says, "I really am the luckiest girl in the world."

Ash strokes Serena's cheek and replies, "Just like I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

The two share an extremely passionate kiss, almost to the point of making out, and then deeply embrace each other. After the hug Ash goes behind Serena and puts the necklace on her. She stares at the necklace in awe and wonder.

She turns towards Ash again and says, "It's gorgeous; I absolutely love it."

Ash blushes and responds, "I knew you would."

The two kiss and hug once more before heading back to their room. It's only 10 PM but they both want to go to bed early so they can get enough sleep for the dance tomorrow.

 **Ash and Serena celebrate six weeks of being a couple however things don't go as planned because Serena feels bad about not getting Ash a gift when he got one for her, but he makes her feel better. Also, for those of you that don't understand the color choice of Braixen's dress for the dance, those colors are what a shiny Braixen looks like, but for those of you that did understand that, congrats.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter it's finally time for the dance. Ash and Serena have lots of fun together at the dance until they leave due to both being tired.**

 **In Ash and Serena's room**

It's 5:30 PM and Ash, Serena, Braixen, and Frogadier are all getting ready for the dance which starts in half an hour. Serena is in the bathroom getting her hair brushed and putting on just a touch of makeup. Ash puts on his tuxedo and dusts it off gently to make sure that it's clean and he's being careful not to wrinkle it.

Once Serena finishes getting she comes out and shows her outfit to Ash and asks, "What do you think?"

Ash stares at Serena in amazement and responds, "You look absolutely stunning, darling."

Serena blushes slightly as she compliments, "You look very ravishing in that tux."

The two kiss as Ash opens the door and leaves the room with Serena as Braixen and Frogadier follow close behind.

 **At the ballroom**

Ash, Serena, Braixen, and Frogadier all arrive the ballroom five minutes later and stare in awe at the decorations.

Serena exclaims, "They really pulled out all the stops when decorating!"

Ash sees a table of food and comments, "They went all out with the food as well. Everything looks absolutely yummy."

Serena goes over to the food table and responds, "It does look amazing," she then looks at Ash and asks, "What do you want to do first, eat some food or dance?"

Ash thinks for a moment before his stomach begins growling. He laughs in embarrassment and says, "I think my stomach's saying we should eat a little first."

Serena giggles as she responds, "You're always so hungry even after you eat."

Ash laughs again, scratches his nose and comments, "I have no idea why I'm so hungry all the time."

Just then Braixen and Frogadier's stomachs both growl as they laugh nervously.

Serena says, "It has been a few hours since we last ate, so we're probably all hungry. That settles that, we'll eat first and mingle with the other couples before we dance."

 **6:00 PM**

It's finally time for the dance to begin and everyone starts arriving as the DJ begins setting up. The first two couples that enter are Ralph and Emily along with their Pokémon, Tony, (Ralph's Nidorino), and Maria, (Emily's Nidorina). They see Ash, Serena, Braixen and Frogadier as they enter so they run over to them and greet them.

Ralph asks, "So what are you planning on doing first?"

By now Serena's hungry as well and her stomach, Ash's stomach, Braixen's stomach, and Frogadier's stomach all start growling loudly. They all laugh nervously as they stare at the food.

Emily laughs and responds, "Sounds like you're all really hungry. I'm kind of hungry myself, and the food does look delicious," she then looks at Ralph and asks, "What about you?"

Ralph shakes his head and replies, "I'm just fine. I had a pretty big lunch today, and I'm still a little full."

Everyone else begins to arrive as the DJ finishes setting up.

She says into the microphone, "This is quite a turnout for tonight's dance. We have food and drinks set up so if you get hungry or thirsty you can eat and drink as much as you please."

Half of the people and Pokémon head out to the dance floor as music begins playing while everyone else makes a line at the food table. When it's Ash's turn he gets a little of every food and gets some Oran Berry juice to drink. He sits down at a table with Serena, Braixen, Frogadier, Ralph, Emily, Tony, and Maria.

Emily says, "Wow that sure is a lot."

Ash responds, "Everything all looks so delicious so I decided to get a little of everything. You can all try some if you want."

After everyone finishes eating Ash holds out his hand to Serena. She blushes as she takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. Ash wraps his arms around Serena as she wraps her arms around him and the two begin dancing.

As they dance Ash says, "Thanks so much for teaching me. I wouldn't have been able to learn how to dance otherwise."

Serena strokes Ash's hair as she responds, "I'm sure someone else could've taught you."

Ash shakes his head and compliments, "Not as well as you did. You're the best dancer I know."

Serena pulls herself closer to Ash and rests her head on his shoulders. Over on the other side of the room, Braixen and Frogadier are dancing as they watch their trainers dance. Everywhere you looked in the room you saw people and Pokémon dancing together lovingly only focused on dancing with their partner.

Serena begins to blush as she tells Ash, "Being together with you is a dream come true for me."

Ash embraces Serena as he responds, "Never in my wildest dreams had I thought I'd ever be in a relationship, but now I can't imagine what it would be like to not be together with you."

They kiss as they continue to dance and soon they're off in their own little world together.

 **3 and a half hours later**

The dance has been going on for a long time, and it doesn't seem to show any signs of slowing down soon. Both Ash and Serena are getting extremely tired.

Serena starts to fall asleep in Ash's arms so he picks her up and starts carrying her back to the room. Braixen and Frogadier notice Ash carrying Serena so they go over to him and ask what's going on.

Ash whispers so he doesn't wake Serena up and he says, "Serena and I are both getting tired so we're going back to the room and going to bed. You two can stay here until the dance is over if you want."

Braixen and Frogadier nod as they head back to the dance floor as Ash carries Serena out.

 **In Ash and Serena's room**

Ash sets Serena down on the bed and kisses her on the forehead.

He whispers to her, "I had so much fun tonight."

Serena is fast asleep but she responds, "I did, too. I love you, Ash."

Ash crawls into bed with Serena and kisses her again and whispers, "I love you, too. Sweet dreams, honey."

Ash wraps his arms around Serena as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 **The dance was fun for Serena and Ash. What other activities will happen during the cruise?**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter it's the final day of the cruise. Ash and Serena arrive back in Anistar City and tell Clemont and Bonnie about the time they shared together.**

 **In Ash and Serena's room**

Ash and Serena are packing up as the ship gets ready to dock in Anistar.

Serena wraps her arms around Ash and says, "These past three months have been incredible."

Ash turns around and kisses Serena and then responds, "They sure have been. I can't wait to tell Clemont."

Serena says, "I have to thank Bonnie for giving us these cruise tickets because if she hadn't I don't know if I would've been able to confess due to how nervous I always get."

 **In Anistar City**

Bonnie, Clemont, and Dedenne are waiting at the dock when they see the ship arriving. As Ash and Serena get off the boat Bonnie and Clemont run up to them.

Clemont and Bonnie both say, "Welcome back!"

Serena looks at Bonnie and comments, "It's all thanks to you for giving us the tickets. I finally found the courage to admit my feelings."

The four walk into the Pokémon Center together as Ash and Serena describe how the cruise went.

 **Sorry if the ending seems so sudden. I really didn't know much more of what I wanted to write plus I've got two other stories to finish still. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
